LEGADO
by Charly Meiou
Summary: UN ESPECIAL PARA HALLOWEEN MUAJAJAJAJA


**Legado**

Puedo sentir como mi sangre es bombeada por mi corazón el cual no puede bajar su ritmo; mi visión es borrosa debido al esfuerzo… el calor comienza a bajar… también mi adrenalina… y mi respiración… también…– me pregunto cuando siento que algo tibio sale de mi abdomen, llevo mi mano a este y noto que es sangre que sale del daño que ella me había hecho…

Es hermosa a pesar de las heridas y cicatrices en su cara sigue siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba.

\- ¿Bombón? -caigo al suelo mientras me recargo en la pared de aquel complejo abandonado en el bosque- ¿recuerdas este lugar? -ella se acerca mientras me apunta con aquel revolver.

-Si, lo recuerdo-dice tratando de sonar seca, pero se le nota en la mirada la tristeza-Y como lo siento-

-No lo sientas-le dijo-es la ira de Dios…-dijo mientras algo de sangre comienza a brotar de mi boca.

\- ¡Esto no es obra de Dios, fuimos nosotros! -dice gritando mientras apretaba el martillo del revolver-¡jugamos a ser a él!, ¿¡y a donde nos llevó!?-se acerca un poco más-¡solo a la muerte de personas y ahora la tuya!-

\- ¡Nos pagaron por esto!-le miro a los ojos y ella siente el temor al verme poner de pie… vuelvo a sentir la tensión… la fuerza… la adrenalina… el poder… el hambre…-¡BUSCABAMOS MEJORAR AL HOMBRE!-grito… no mas bien rugí, siento que mi cuerpo estalla- ¡Y YO SOY PARTE DE LA PRIMERA CAMADA!-mi cuerpo estalla mientras mi tamaño crece… mi piel se comienza a oscurecer y mis manos y pies también crecen, mi cuerpo cambia es un cambio que ya no me molesta porque me he estado transformando desde hacía tiempo-¡NO PUEDES DETENER LA EVOLUCION!-mi tamaño es de casi dos metros y mi musculatura es más grande que la de un fisicoculturista, me lleno de vello corporal mientras mis facciones cambian a unas mas caninas, Serena retrocede aterrada

-Sei… ya no-no me obligues-dice levantando el arma nerviosamente ya que las manos le temblaban-por favor-mi respuesta es en forma de aullido y la suya…

Un disparo ilumina aquel solitario y abandonado pasillo… un segundo… un tercero… este ultimo fue al pecho… el letal al caer al suelo de nuevo y otra vez el calor comienza a bajar… ¿Qué es esta sensación? ... y este dolor… veo que Serena esta llorando mientras escucho la lluvia caer a lo lejos junto con un trueno, finalmente caigo en cuenta que este es el fin… la miro de nuevo incrédulo- ¿Por qué? -digo con dificultad.

-No me diste opción-me responde en un mar de lágrimas, está ahí de pie a mi lado llorando llena de mi sangre en su rostro; le miro a los ojos esos hermosos ojos azules que me cautivaron la primera vez que ella llego al laboratorio, su peculiar forma de peinarse la hacia ver muy diferente de una científica ordinaria ambos fuimos asignados al proyecto de mejora genética de parte del gobierno quien buscaba una forma de combatir a los soviéticos, creamos un suero con capacidades de romper los limites humanos usando genoma de animales en este caso el de los lobos aunque con un problema… la duración del mismo era provisional, los primeros resultados no fueron prometedores pero el efecto no duraba más allá de un día además de que los sujetos de prueba sufrían una fuerte descompensación de energía llevándolos a un coma de varios días, tras meses de mucho trabajo perfeccionamos el suero con éxito una de las voluntarias desarrollo una mejora física todavía más alta pero un incidente provocó que la milicia comenzara a retirar su interés en el proyecto por lo que con el poco tiempo se creó una nueva versión del suero pero sin ya mucho apoyo de la milicia no tuve más opción que usar el suero en mí.

Los efectos los primeros días fueron excelentes y para evitar el efecto secundario de la descompensación había decidido tomar una dosis adicional para evitarlo incluso mi rendimiento en la cama mejoro… pero algo más cambio mi piel comenzó a picarme, me creció el vello corporal, mi apetito creció y cada día me costaba saciarlo más y más; hasta que esa maldita noche de luna llena mi hambre me transformo.

-Creí que lo había soñado estaba en el bosque cercano a la ciudad y veía como un grupo de jóvenes gritaban, veía sus rostros llenos de terror y sangre… ¡oh la sangre! -dije con un poco de emoción

-Mas no fue un sueño-me respondió ella-en ese momento no lo sabíamos, pero te habías transformado por primera vez y días después lo volvías a hacer, la sangre era tu catalizador-

-Si intenté evitarlo, pero me rendí -sonreía cínicamente-pero poco a poco entendí que este era el resultado que debíamos entregar-Serena negó con la cabeza

-Te has vuelto loco-me volvió decir mientras me acercaba a mi cuerpo

-Y ahora esta en tus manos ahora que cuides mi legado-le digo con risa en mi voz al decirle que sabía de su embarazo y que era mío, comienzo a toser sangre-y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo-le declaro mientras le sonreía confiado

-Te equivocas Seiya-Serena al momento de decirlo la pared detrás de ella se tiño de rojo para mi sorpresa ya que veía como sus ojos se apagan veía y sentía como respiración se detenía.

-No…-trato de ir hacia a ella, pero el dolor no me deja moverme-Serena… ¡SERENA!... ¡SERENA! -le grito desesperado y con mi ultimo esfuerzo me acerco a su cuerpo- ¡BOMBON! -tomo su mano la cual esta fría- ¡BOMBON NO ME HAGAS ESTO! -mi grito se transforma en un aullido cuando escucho pasos firmes acercándose a mi me giro a verlos con ira, pero lo último que alcanzo a ver son destellos de luz de los soldados y de pronto un pinchazo para después nada…

-Y eso es todo- menciono Kou a la doctora quien anoto algo en su tableta, Seiya Kou estaba encadenado a una silla siendo interrogado por aquella doctora quien lo veía con indiferencia

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? -eso extraño un poco al ex doctor Kou quien le miro extrañado

-Dígame-le dio permiso secamente

\- ¿Recuerda la sensación de su primera transformación? -le pregunto la doctora

-Si-Seiya se extrañó mucho pero comenzó a describir su primera vez-tus músculos comienzan a crecer y sientes que tu piel se reventara la misma te comenzara a picar mientras te crece el libido y el hambre-al oír eso la doctora comienza respirar agitadamente-la sangre te hierve a tal punto que no te puedes controlar y el dolor se apodera de ti pero hay algo más una característica muy especial doctora-agregaba Kou al notar algo en particular en ella-los ojos se vuelven amarillos-

-Hemos terminado-dijo la doctora rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de la celda.

-No puedes reprimirlos más-declaro Seiya con una sonrisa-esta en tus venas y lo sabes-eso crispo a la joven doctora le receto una mirada cargada de odio mientras se escucho un golpe seco retomo su camino hacia la puerta, Seiya pudo ver que aquel cristal reforzado estaba estrellado donde ella había golpeado, la doctora caminaba más rápido que podía ya que comenzaba a sentir los cambios físicos ya que su ropa comenzaba a ajustarse mucho, también sentía que la sangre le hervía, por lo que se dirigió al baño.

-Debo resistir-se dijo cuando se le veía agitada por lo que se miró al espejo y sus ojos se pusieron amarillos, rápidamente saco una inyección la cual se aplico en el brazo comenzando a sentirse mas relajada, se tomo el pulso y saco una grabadora de voz-diario de Rini Tsukino hoy después de treinta años puedo afirmar que soy el terrible legado de Seiya Kou…

¿FIN?


End file.
